


Table for Sixty-Nine

by notwest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Earth C (Homestuck), Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwest/pseuds/notwest
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider and tonight is the night that you will successfully convince your boyfriend Karkat to let you put his alien cock in your mouth. Your arguments are as follows: one, you don’t have sharp teeth so it’s not dangerous; two, it will be amazing for everyone involved; and three, while you’re sucking his definitely candylicious bulge, he will have unlimited access to your own boner through the magical sex position known as the sixty-nine.





	Table for Sixty-Nine

Your name is Dave Strider and tonight is the night that you will successfully convince your boyfriend Karkat to let you put his alien cock in your mouth. Your arguments are as follows: one, you don’t have sharp teeth so it’s not dangerous; two, it will be amazing for everyone involved; and three, while you’re sucking his definitely candylicious bulge, he will have unlimited access to your own boner through the magical sex position known as the sixty-nine.

An hour of heated discussion and one shitty diagram later, you are both finally rolling around your bed making out furiously. The best thing about Karkat is that he is so vocal. You never have to wonder whether or not something is working for him because he always lets you know one way or another. Right now he is letting loose a high pitched chorus of fucks and daves, each one sending a sharp bolt of arousal straight to your crotch.

Not that you’re exactly quiet in bed. Jesus knows you can barely control what you blurt out with all your neurons fully functioning, let alone what you’ve probably mindlessly confessed to Karkat while your toes were curled up in a mind bending orgasm. 

You attack the crevice between his neck and shoulder, your lips and tongue working hard for the money. Karkat’s head falls back, eyes fluttering and you smile into his skin. Hell yes. You make an impromptu plan to lick and suck your way slowly down Karkat’s entire body, to give him a little preview of what you can do to his sweet little package.

Did you say little? That’s not right. It’s not little, not exactly. It’s more like, triangle shaped? Wait that sounds weird. Cone shaped? Whatever, this isn’t geometry. It’s thick at the base, maybe a little thicker than your own deal, and it kind of tapers off to a point as you move toward the end. You guess it’s about as long as your fist and a half. 

You move your kisses to the other side of Karkat’s neck. For his part, he really doesn’t seem to care about reciprocating much of anything. He’s just lying there, eyes shut and breathing heavily, his soft moans breaking the silence every now and again. It’s not unusual. Yep, you heard it here first folks, Karkat is a certified fucking pillow princess. You love it.

Taking a break from the neck kissing, you make to move back up to Karkat’s face. As soon as your lips leave his skin his eyes snap open, looking instantly annoyed. You decide to just stare at him for a minute. He frowns and you grin. Tale as old as time. 

You squash down the urge to fuck with him anymore and focus on the urge to fuck him. You dive in for a kiss before he can say anything. This was totally the right move. Karkat puts his hands into your hair, presses against you and kisses back deeply. Everything is slow and heady and perfect. You try not to rub your dick against him, though it takes a considerable effort. You’re trying not to get too worked up. If everything goes to plan, there’s a long night ahead of you.

After a few minutes of heavy makeouts, the gentle gyration of Karkat’s hips on yours combined with the little needy mewls he’s letting out clue you in that it’s time to get a move on. You tug his sweater up his body and he sits forward, lifting his arms obediently. You pull it off, and then remove your own shirt as well, taking a full second to appreciate the sexy bed ruffled state of Karkat’s hair, slightly parted lips and the almost dreamlike gaze that’s locked on yours. 

Hot damn, he’s gorgeous. A wave of lust hits you and you push him back down onto the bed, your lips crashing together once more, both gasping at the skin to skin contact like a shock of cold water. 

You feel the shifting of Karkat’s bulge against your own erection. The pressure feels good. Too good. You both rock against each other a little faster, your voices mingling together like the illest after hours mix. 

Somehow in the midst of this bliss, you remember that this is not your plan. While grinding your boyfriend until you come in your pants certainly has its appeal, that is not on the agenda for tonight. Time to pull the nose up, kid, slow the landing a bit.

With superhuman restraint you pull your body away from Karkat’s. He literally whines at the loss of contact. You kiss a trail down his chin and neck, stopping to nip at his chest where his left nipple would be if he was human. But he isn’t human. He’s a troll: gray skin, short candy corn horns, squirmy red love tentacle and all, and boy are you glad as fuck for that. 

Let it be said that Dave Strider is nothing if not one kinky motherfucker. 

You do this thing where you run your tongue in a slow zigzag pattern down his chest. Then you look up at him, wink, and do it again. The fifth time you come up he’s staring at you wide eyed, alternating between whining, panting, and loudly cursing your name. Just for fun you do it one more time, going a little further down but stopping right when you get to the waist of his pants. He nearly screams in frustration. Also right, why are you both still wearing pants.

“Touch me,” he whines, one of his fangs catching on his bottom lip in a way that looks truly delectable. 

“Ah ah ah,” you say, like a sing-songy dipshit. “Remember why we’re here.”

“Dave,” he says, his voice beautifully low and shaky, “I swear if you don’t touch me right now I will slowly pull your skin off in one inch strips and shove them directly up your waste chute!”

You can’t help but laugh because he’s so full of it. Even as he is threatening you his body is arching desperately up to touch yours. You could do this all day and he wouldn’t move a fucking inch. And you know because you have. After over a thousand nights on Earth-C, with a good more than half of them spent in bed with Karkat, you know what makes him feel good. You know how to make him shiver and shake under your fingers, what combination of moves can unlock those alien sounds he tries to suppress behind flushed cheeks, how to take him apart and watch him go limp in your arms after being fucked to the Green Sun and back. 

Yes, you’ve learned a lot about what Karkat likes over the years. And one thing he likes— no, loves, is being teased and edged without mercy. 

What you don’t know is how the fuck you managed to get by this long without getting down to some good old fashioned oral sex. Okay, you do know. Karkat has always seemed utterly repulsed by the concept, and being a sensitive, reasonable boyfriend, you’ve never really pushed the issue. Until tonight. Oh yes. Welcome to the mutual dick sucking buffet friends. Table for sixty-nine. 

“Okay,” you say, and Karkat kind of deflates a bit. See, the motherfucker lives for this shit. Normally you would be more than happy to oblige him but your self control is just not holding strong tonight, not with Karkat squirming and pliant under you; certainly not with the thought of his bulge on your tongue— it’s enough to actually make your mouth water and your hips move of their own accord. As you fuel your mind with anticipation for what’s to come, there's a steady heat pulsing through your cock, which is currently hard enough to dig a hole straight to China. 

Without ceremony, you yank his pants down, putting you face to tentacle with a writhing, cherry red bulge. Karkat hisses as his bits hit the open air. You gaze hungrily at your prize. It’s slick with genetic material and all you want to do is put your mouth on it. 

You gotta ease into it though. Get those style points, you know? So you wrap your fist around his bulge gently. It jerks in your fingers, creating any friction it can, and Karkat moans obscenely at the direct contact. You squeeze and work it gently just the way he likes. It’s pulsing to a tempo that matches your own quick heart beat. And now, the moment you’ve been waiting for. Karkat is noisily fisting the sheets, so you wait until he is in the middle of an especially long moan to swoop down and lick a long stripe up his bulge. It’s worth it. His voice cracks and rises into high pitched warble. 

“Holy fuck–DAVE!” 

You smile and go down for another. 

You pretty much knew what to expect tastewise, but you are pleasantly surprised to find that it’s way stronger than anything you’ve ever licked off your fingers. It’s musky and tangy and so Karkat: insanely addictive. You waste no more time and completely wrap your lips around the tip of the bulge, your tongue instantly engaging it in a xeno style french kiss. Karkat dissolves into a litany of fucks and oh my gods and daves. Sweet music to your ears.

The smell and taste of Karkat is so overwhelmingly good. You decide that you could die like this, if you could. Above you, Karkat is lost in pleasure, his eyelids fluttering and fists moving wildly, alternating from clutching your hair to gripping the sheets tightly.

After five minutes your knees start to hurt from where you’ve slid down to the floor, all the better to keep your head buried in Karkat’s crotch. You float yourself a few inches off the ground, and get back to fucking business. You slide a hand over your own still clothed cock, which is sitting pretty, achingly hard and wetting the front of your pants with copious amounts your own precum. You grunt at the slight relief, but return your focus to Karkat. 

You bring your hand below his bulge to cup his balls a bit. He calls them shame globes but you’ll just call them balls thank you very much. Karkat’s balls are a lot like your balls except they are smoother and maybe a little firmer feeling. You decide to put your mouth on them, sucking each one into your mouth gently. Karkat’s sighs of pleasure indicate that this was a successful experiment.

You let his bulge wrap around one of your hands, while you use the other to seek out his nook. You could call it an asshole but you like nook better in this scenario. There’s no logic to your alien lingo preferences, okay? You can see the ring of muscle puckering slightly and you first run your finger and then your tongue around the rim. It turns out that when you do that, Karkat’s entire body shakes, and your ears are bombarded with a long string of fucks. 

Honestly though, even as adventurous as you’re being, you’re not sure you want to stick your tongue all the way in his ass just yet. Besides, you still have the sixty-nine as your sexual frontier for the night. 

Oh fuck, the sixty-nine! You may have been getting carried away there for a while. 

Hmm. You excitement retreats somewhat when you consider how the fuck you are going to get into position for this. You decide not to dwell on it too much and go back to making out with Karkat’s bulge. The thing moves so fucking much that it’s honestly exploring you more than you are exploring it. You put a fist around the base to keep it somewhat steady, continuing to work it with your tongue while Karkat fists your hair and keens in approval. 

All at once you swing your lower half back onto the bed with your legs pointing toward Karkat’s head. You lie next to him, suckling at his bulge like it’s leaking sap from the tree of life itself. You kind of have to bend your knees a bit to make it work, but it does.

Karkat has enough presence of mind to finally, finally tug your pants off, and just the slide of soft fabric against your cock practically makes you howl. He grips your dick tightly, obviously not playing any games at this point, and of course he knows exactly what to do, so soon you’re shivering like an aspen leaf in the wind.

Alright. You have to free your mouth to let out a few choice swears, praises and prayers. You know you aren’t going to last very long, and you don’t want to blow your load before the main event. It’s both annoying and fantastic that Karkat can go for practically fucking forever, and you’ve lowkey always wondered if it’s because you don’t have the alien bits to really kick him into to fifth gear. Stop it Strider. Now is not the time for a insecure sissy breakdown. Your boyfriend loves you and you make him feel good, end of story. Now the sexytime bus is at the station and it’s about to turn onto route sixty-nine, final destination: orgasm city. 

You lift your head and nod slightly to Karkat. 

“Teeth,” you pant, attempting to remind him of your conversation earlier. Honestly you would rather die of blood loss than to have to go get a fucking bite wound on your dick patched up by anyone in a million mile radius. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he says, but his glazed eyes and complete breathlessness make any implied threat one hundred percent moot.

And then. And then. You feel your soul straight up leave your body because Karkat has swallowed you whole. In a sharp contrast to your slow exploration of his body, he wastes no time and simply envelopes you into your mouth. It's hot and warm and his tongue is swirling around the head of your cock and you're losing it, losing it, your body is jerking uncontrollably and holy fuck it feels so good. 

You get in a good squeeze of Karkat’s ass. He’s clinging to you and making faint choked noises as you helplessly push your cock further down his throat. With the white hot pleasure ripping through you, it’s an honest to god miracle you have the sense to actually keep doing your part. You suck his bulge back into your mouth and you can feel his entire body stiffen against yours. He’s getting close. 

That knowledge is pretty much the permission you need to lose it yourself. You let the sensations overwhelm you, and with a shout you come undone. Karkat grips you tightly, and you feel him swallowing reflexively, sucking you clean. You pull your bottom half away from his mouth as you get too sensitive for touch. You wish you could see his face right now. In your discussion you had both agreed that bottoms up was how you were both going to handle the big finale, but you were still kind of expecting him to bail last minute. It turns out that the kid has some nice follow through.

You start sucking Karkat’s bulge like your life depends on it now, because honestly, it kind of does. You know enough about yourself to know that your stamina doesn’t last long after your climax. You probably have a maximum of five minutes before the urge to go boneless completely consumes you and if you fall asleep before Karkat gets off, he will kill you. 

Now that his mouth is free, Karkat resumes his very loud refrain. You close your eyes and focus on the feeling of the bumps and ridges on the sides of his bulge as you do your best to move up and down on it. Judging from Karkat’s violently shifting hips and the way his bulge is actively trying to knock your tonsils out, he’s seconds from reaching his peak. 

Time to pull out the big guns. You run your index finger up toward his nook, circle it once around the hard ring of muscle and then push it in. That does the trick because Karkat shrieks, lets out a string of mostly unconnected syllables with a hint of your name too, and comes hard into your mouth. Mostly.

Even though you've seen it dozens of times before, you are still never prepared for the absolute torrent of warm red tinted fluid that bursts from his bulge. It floods your mouth, and after a few good natured attempts to swallow it down you have to give up, letting the rest hit your neck and chest, soaking the bed as Karkat’s spasms subside into slow tremors beside you. 

You give his bulge a couple of fond parting strokes, and then flip yourself right ways so that you are face to face with Karkat. 

“So that was awesome.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to agree with you but fuck, you’re right. It was,” Karkat says, and when he smiles at you it’s easy, sated, and loose. 

Karkat reaches for you and then recoils.

“Ugh! I’m not touching you like that, you gross fuck.”

“Man this is your strawberry fun slime!” 

Karkat grimaces. “Please don’t say that ever again.”

You reach over and grab one of the wet wipes you keep in the bedside drawer for this exact purpose.

You clean yourself off as best you can, then toss the soiled wipe to the ground. “If this is gonna be a regular thing I think I’m gonna have to start practicing chugging gallons of water in my spare time.” 

He laughs and wraps his arms around your now clean torso. Fuck what anyone says, being little spooned is the actual shit. You back into him and nestle up. He begins stroking your hair. 

Everything is warm, fuzzy and nice. Your eyes are heavy with sleep. 

Karkat shifts a little. “Will it be a regular thing?”

“I dunno, sure?”

He’s silent.

You lift your head and look at him. “Sup?”

Karkat looks down shyly. “I guess I would prefer to see you when we’re... uh.” 

“Sucking the sauce off each other’s noodles.”

He splutters and shoves you. “What the fuck! Fuck you for making me hear that.”

You smirk, but consider what he said. Yeah. You can dig it. 

“Alright cool. I actually kind of agree. Let's put the ole sixty-nine back up on the high shelf with the good china we only take out for company.”

“Fine by me.” Karkat resumes stroking your hair.

Satisfied with the debrief, you let your eyes slide shut. The last thought that comes to you before you fall asleep is that you’ll never see Karkat’s symbol the same way again.

**Author's Note:**

> [davekatprompts.tumblr.com](http://davekatprompts.tumblr.com)


End file.
